


A Hulking Great Horse.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: McCloud (TV), The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A Coloured Caper...A strange case-to investigate...





	A Hulking Great Horse.

I charged boldly along-on my steadfast-(charger).

I missed out-lost my chance-to witness you grow-(larger).

I was lurking in the valley-too far below.

I remained on my high horse-following-though to slow.

A huge green image-faded into the distant hills-evening light show.

I guess now-the whole truth-I will never know.

Oh-Hey-Ho-There you go!.......

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A cross-over from an idea:  
> In the Incredible Hulk episode: Never give a trucker an even break.  
> Some of the footage used was from the T.V. Movie: Duel.  
> Dennis Weaver starred in that film.


End file.
